


aim for my heart if you feel like

by grim_lupine



Series: eliza/hamilton/burr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Alexander’s birthday. </p>
<p>This is both a true fact as well as the only explanation Alexander can think of for how he gets to be here, comfortably sandwiched between both Aaron <i>and</i> Eliza while they kiss the life out of him in what Alexander can only assume is a campaign to make him forget his own name. </p>
<p>Half-asleep suggestions notwithstanding, this is not how Alexander expected his day to go when he woke up this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aim for my heart if you feel like

**Author's Note:**

> god this is SO self-indulgent
> 
> thanks to pageleaf again for enabling me, i guess

It’s Alexander’s birthday. 

This is both a true fact as well as the only explanation Alexander can think of for how he gets to be here, comfortably sandwiched between both Aaron _and_ Eliza while they kiss the life out of him in what Alexander can only assume is a campaign to make him forget his own name. 

Half-asleep suggestions notwithstanding, this is not how Alexander expected his day to go when he woke up this morning. 

Alexander has zero complaints, though; especially when Eliza helps hold his wrists down while Aaron fucks him so hard that Alexander’s ragged breathing almost sounds like sobbing. 

“Do you think he could come like that?” Eliza says over his body, to Aaron. “Without help, I mean.” 

“Probably,” Aaron says, eyes flicking from Alexander’s face down to where he’s buried inside him. “He might need to, we’ve both got our hands full here.” 

“With such a handful that even two of us aren’t enough,” Eliza says coolly, and the look Aaron shoots her is full of pure, wicked appreciation — a moment of synergy between two like minds. 

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Alexander says, and does, in fact, manage to come all over himself without any more help than they’ve already given him. 

While he’s gasping his way down from that, Eliza’s hands still gripping his wrists tight, Aaron thrusts into him again, and again, and again until he finally comes too. After he pulls out, Alexander squirms, wet inside from Aaron’s come, feels a little of it leak out of him. He shivers at the feeling, fights the urge to reach down and touch himself there.

“Wow,” Alexander says to no one in particular. The universe, maybe. He feels like even the universe should be updated on how well-fucked Alexander now is. 

“What, is that all we get from Alexander Hamilton?” Aaron says. “Where’s the ten-page speech? I demand a monologue.” He lies on his back next to Alexander, gathers him up and turns him until Alexander’s lying face-down mostly on top of Aaron’s chest. The sudden relocation is probably why Alexander doesn’t respond to Aaron’s taunts, which might be a good thing since his response would probably have consisted of “Monologue this,” and weakly flipping Aaron off. 

From somewhere further away, as if she’s moving toward the other side of the room, Eliza laughs. 

“Don’t taunt him unless you’re prepared to listen to it when he does write it,” she says. “I know I’m not.” 

“Hey — ” Alexander starts to say indignantly, before Aaron shuts him up by kissing him. This actually distracts him for a while, long enough that one of Aaron’s hands is fisted in Alexander’s hair and the other sliding toward his ass by the time Eliza returns to the bed. 

When she puts her hand on his back, he tries to turn to look at her, but Aaron tightens his fist in Alexander’s hair and keeps him facing Aaron, so he can’t see Eliza. 

“We got you a birthday gift,” Aaron says, looking at Eliza over Alexander’s head. 

“I thought the threesome was my gift,” Alexander says, shivering slightly with the feel of Eliza right behind him on the bed and not knowing what’s coming. 

“No, that’s us...trying something new,” Eliza says. “But it’s nice to know you’re so easily satisfied.” 

“Hey, I’ve got high standards,” Alexander says. “You guys just meet them all.” 

Alexander hears them laugh in unison; and Eliza strokes the back of his neck and calls him a sweet-talker as Aaron tugs Alexander’s hair and says, “There’s that mouth.” 

Eliza’s hand moves down Alexander’s back until it’s at his tailbone, and then Alexander feels both her hands cupping his cheeks, spreading him open; the bed dips under them a little, like she’s shifting her weight, and then there’s something cool and hard rocking against him, rubbing into his crease and his tender hole — 

“Oh,” Alexander says as he gets it, “oh, _fuck_.” 

This time Aaron doesn’t stop him from scrambling to turn over. The first thing he sees when he does is Eliza, hair pulled back, wearing nothing but a strap-on and a close-lipped smile full of dangerous promise. 

The harness Alexander’s familiar with — they’ve done this a couple of times before; the dildo’s a new one, though, and Alexander’s pretty sure it’s a lot — 

“I wondered if it was too big when I picked it out,” Aaron says, as thoughtfully as if he’s talking about an assignment he turned in. “Do you think it’s too big?” he asks Eliza, right over Alexander’s head like he’s not even there. Alexander bites his lip, makes a helpless noise low in his throat. 

“I think he’ll love it,” Eliza says. Finally, she looks right at Alexander, tilts her head as she asks, “What do you think? Is it too big?” 

“Are you too sore?” Aaron says in Alexander’s ear. 

“I think you guys are trying to make sure I don’t see my next birthday,” Alexander says in a rush, mouth watering with how much he wants this. “Let’s do this.” 

They turn him back over until he’s on his hands and knees on the bed, Aaron at his side and Eliza at his back. 

Eliza’s got two fingers in him before he even knows it, and they both groan at how easily he takes it; how relaxed he is, still wet with lube and come. 

“You’ll tell us if it’s too much?” Eliza asks, stilling so Alexander can answer without getting distracted by how good it feels to have her fingers in deep where he wants them. 

“I will, I will,” Alexander says, “just get in me, come on.” Probably in response to that, Eliza fucks him with her fingers for a while longer; it’s an easy slide, but she seems to like watching him push back into her hand and squirm, if the catch in her breath is any indication. 

“This is a good view,” Aaron says, running his hand up Alexander’s back until his hand’s spanning the back of Alexander’s neck. He tightens his grip, just a little. “Usually I can’t really watch you taking it.” 

“I’m not taking anything yet,” Alexander says, voice thick with frustration. He’s caught between their hands; he’d never want to be anywhere else except for how they’ve got more patience between them than anyone could hope for, and he goes through life like he doesn’t know the meaning of the word. 

Luckily for him, Eliza takes pity on him: “I guess that’s my cue,” she says, and Alexander feels the tip of the dildo bump against his entrance, start pressing in. Eliza takes him at his word that he’ll speak up if it’s too much, and she doesn’t give him time to breathe; just slowly pushes her way into him as he drops his head and tries not to let his legs give out from under him. 

Alexander’s never been fucked twice in one night before. He’s probably been missing out, he thinks distantly, with the small part of his brain that can still think; he’s still tender from Aaron fucking him earlier, and he can feel every inch of Eliza pushing in with heightened sensitivity. The dildo’s thick, stretches him wide around it, but it’s not as much of a stretch as it would have been if Aaron hadn’t fucked him open first. 

“Thank god you’ve got a big dick,” Alexander blurts out, reaching out to pat Aaron’s side. Aaron coughs, closes his mouth, then gives up on hiding his laugh. 

“Thanks,” Aaron says. “I’m glad you find it useful, I guess.” He strokes the back of Alexander’s neck, and then runs his fingers back down Alexander’s spine until he’s teasing the top of Alexander’s crease, right above where Eliza’s buried deep. Eliza grinds her hips against Alexander’s ass, makes him suck in a shaky breath. 

“Does it feel as big as it looked?” Eliza asks. Her voice has gone low, a little rough. Her hands are gripping Alexander’s hips tightly; he hopes she leaves bruises there, like the ones he’s pretty sure she left on his wrists. 

“Ohhh yeah,” Alexander says, huffs out a laugh that’s mostly a moan. He’s just so full, feels it all the way up to his teeth; feels it even more when Eliza starts to fuck him, short stabbing thrusts so she never draws out of him more than a couple of inches. It isn’t like being fucked with a real cock; it’s a harder, more rigid length inside him when he clenches around it, and it rubs him so well that it makes his eyes prickle. 

Eliza fucks him slowly, almost gently; it’s no less devastating for that. Alexander can hear the sound of her thrusts, her ragged breathing; he feels shaky and tender all over, like he’s being split open.

Suddenly there’s a hand tipping his chin up, and Aaron’s thumb swipes under Alexander’s eyes, comes away wet. 

Alexander shakes his head before Aaron can even ask. “No, it’s good, it’s — ” he breaks off, laugh-sobs when he can only repeat himself, “it’s _good_.” 

“You like it,” Eliza says, pressed up against his back. He can feel the crush of her breasts, the hard points of her nipples. “When it’s too much.”

“I love it,” Alexander says. “It’s never enough.” 

Aaron kisses his mouth at that; kisses him like Eliza’s fucking him, slow and gentle and so fucking _thorough_ that there’s nowhere to go; he just has to take it. 

They make Alexander come like that, the two of them together — Eliza fucking him through it while Aaron kisses him breathless, stroking his cock until he lets out a strangled noise against Aaron’s mouth and breaks, toes curling with the force of it. 

Oh, it hurts when Eliza pulls out of him; but it makes Alexander want to press his fingers back inside himself, feel the tenderness they both left in him. 

By the time he comes back to himself, Aaron’s helping Eliza out of the harness, and the sight of his hands on her body, their heads bent close together — it makes a sharp flare of arousal curl in Alexander’s stomach. 

“Can I — ” he says when she gets back on the bed, and he’s already crawling in between Eliza’s thighs; and she says “ _Yes_ ,” and opens them wider, like she’s finally at the end of her near-inexhaustible patience. 

She’s so wet, down the tops of her thighs; her cunt is swollen and flushed, and Alexander dives right in, desperate for the taste of her. Eliza gasps, a high little sound of need, when he spreads her folds and licks her broadly up to her clit; she starts to say his name, but her voice stops midway, and Alexander looks up to see Aaron kissing her, one hand cupping her cheek. 

They look a little careful together, but not hesitant, or uncertain. They look beautiful. Alexander pulls Eliza’s hips closer, buries his head back down until his face is wet with her slick and her thighs are trembling under his hands. When Alexander looks up again, he sees that Eliza has both of _her_ hands on Aaron’s face now, and he looks very comfortable being led into kissing her how she wants. Alexander does his best to make her come right then so he can watch her bury her moans into Aaron’s mouth, chest heaving. 

Alexander pulls away when he’s done, wipes his face on the sheet. Watches them separate with wet mouths, breathless.

“Damn,” he says, pillowing his head on Eliza’s thigh. “Happy birthday to _me_.” Then, smiling up at them slyly, “It’s a little hard to follow that next year though, isn’t it?” 

“It did kind of set a high bar,” Eliza says, smiling back down at him and stroking his hair. 

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something,” Aaron says, and as one, they reach down to grab Alexander and drag him up between them.


End file.
